Brought into the Light
by Rissa123
Summary: A young girl whose parents died in a fire is raised by a pack of Wolf gods is sent out on a mission to kill a ninja named Kyo. But instead of finding him an enemy she finds something more...Princess Mononoke:: The next generation


Moro crouched silently on an ancient tree. Her eyes were closed, concentrating on the task she had been sent to do. The old tree rustled slightly as she felt the forest being disturbed by someone or something. She opened her grey eyes and looked around. She flicked her black hair away from her face but it was of no use, it merely slipped back in her face. She clutched the handle of her katana, waiting for something to come out. A large black wolf leaped out from the bushes. She looked at the wolf who nodded. She chuckled and jumped down and climbed onto the wolfs' back

"Well?" she asked quietly. The wolf smiled.

"Another ninja Moro."

"As I thought… Well then, let's go shall we?"

As Kyo reached the edge of the forest, he stopped. Climbing into a tree. Standing on the tree limb, he looked at the village's security. No walls, little guards, it seemed like an easy hit. But looks can be deceiving and he knew this. Jumping out of the tree, he continued his track to the town.

"Moro, I smell him," Kito said, growling slightly. Moro said nothing as they approached a village. She studied the guards, they were poorly armed. She crossed her arms. Kito looked at her, and then his gaze darted to a moving figure going toward the village.

"He's there," Moro nodded, "I know Kito," she hadn't even needed to look at the ninja that ran toward the village.

"Well… I think you know what we need to do Kito," Kito chuckled, it sounded more like a bark mixed with a growl, "Indeed I do…" "Let's go then, Kito," Kito sprinted forward and past the guards who didn't notice them. He jumped up on a small house and looked around. Moro dismounted him and crouched silently on the edge of the roof.

Kyo snuck into the unsuspecting village, and scaled a house. Once he reached the roof he once again picked up his speed, dashing across the rooftops. Normally a man running on the roof would make more than a noticeable sound, but no him. You couldn't even hear light footsteps as he made his way through the town. He eventually came upon another building, stopping in mid run, seeing another person on the same roof as him. Quickly pulling out a dagger, he took a defensive stance.

Kito stared at the ninja and then backed off behind Moro incase she needed him. Moro didn't look at him but stood up and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked at the ninja finally, narrowing her eyes. "What do you want?" she said coldly.

Kyo just stared at the woman, keeping his dagger up.

"What do you think? I'm a foreign ninja in a town late at night. I suspect you're a patrol, that or another ninja. Either case you may be a threat to my mission."

She couldn't help but laugh but merely chuckled, it wasn't friendly but it was a light chuckle, almost uncaring. Her yellow eyes gleamed in the moon light as she flicked a few strands of hair out of her face.

"If anything you're in my way," she said narrowing her eyes. Kito growled and then shifted his attention to the opposite roof.

"Moro…"

"I know Kito…"

Kyo changed his postioned, and leaned over placing a hand on the ground.

"I have a job to do here, we can sit and talk. Or we can say or goodbyes and I can get on with my life." His eye carefully observed both of them

"Tactless…" Kito muttered. Moro laughed as she noticed another ninja, probably one of the villages, creep across the roof on the other side of the dusty road. In one swift and almost invisible motion, Moro had thrown a dagger at the ninja. It hit him, and he fell off the roof and landed dead and bloody on the ground.

"Can I eat him?" Kito asked. Moro looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "No, you may not,"

Kyo squinted his eyes after seeing the ninja fall.

"Careless idiot. Now they'll see the damn body." Shaking his head, he sheathed the dagger and dashed past them. Proceeding to the targeted house,

Moro sniffed "Kito go get that man then if you must," Kito didn't reply and jumped off the roof, grabbed the man and took off into the forest, once again bypassing the guards without a single notice. It didn't take her a second to get to Kyo and hold her katana to his throat, "And what exactly is your mission?" she said pressing the tip of it against his neck.

Kyo glared at the woman. Letting an arm go limp, he quietly pulled out a shuriken attached to his leg.

"My mission is none of your business woman." Kyo quickly grabbed the blade with his other hand, pushing it down and escaped. He put some distance between the two.

She laughed "A shuriken… how quaint. Ah but I believe that your mission is only the same as mine…" She chuckled, "If our mission is the same, why don't we discuss it? Or is there no reason to speak to a ninja in the same position?" she replaced her Katana back into its place and pulled two daggers from her sleeves and took a stance which always seemed odd to other ninja, only because it was her own defensive style.

Kyo didn't recognize the stance but didn't let it throw him off. He threw the shuriken at her, looking for the easiest path to the house.

Moro caught the shuriken and swung around and threw it back at Kyo. She noticed where he would try to go and took off toward the house almost invisible at the speed she ran.

The shuriken hit Kyo's arm but didn't harm him much. He merely put it away and jumped to the ground and ran to the house he had been targeting. He jumped up on the roof planning his attack.

Moro saw him above her and flipped onto the roof, kicking him square in the chest.

"You're a stubborn one," she said narrowing her eyes and observing him. But Kyo caught his balance and casted a spell, causing chains to form around Moro.

"Oh yes, dear me how do I EVER escape?" she said in a dramatic tone, and easily broke them off her. She moved her hands to form a spell and binded the signs together with a master spell. She released it from her grasp. A large fiery fox stood in front of kyo, seemingly smiling insanely, and darted around Kyo, causing the roof to catch fire.

"Until we meet again, Kyo!" she said and whistled. Kito jumped from the forest and waited on the ground while Moro jumped on his back and they went back to the forest.

"Damn it…" Kyo jumped out of the ring of fire and ran back to the forest as well in a different direction. "This isn't good…"

Kito finally stopped running when they came to the lake. Moro jumped off her back and sighed. She knew what mother would say and it didn't make her any more eager to go to her. Kito chuckled and shoved Moro into the water "Mother will want to speak with you," Moro growled at Kito, "Hush up," Kito shook his head and took off, probably to hunt. Moro sighed and sat in the water for a while, absently pouring water over her hands which were slightly scorched from casting the spell. She finally stood up and shook the water off her and headed toward another black wolf that was much larger than Kito but sat, patiently.

Kyo wandered around the forest, he had failed his mission. Now what was he suppose to do, as he walked he caught a sense of someone nearby. Crouching near some bushes, he parted them with his arms. There was the woman again, the one who had caused this mess.

Moro walked up and looked at the large wolf. She pulled down her mask, revealing a relatively young face. She couldn't be more than 16 or 17. Her skin was relatively pale due to her dizziness from the spell she cast.

"You failed, am I right?" the wolf said. Her yellow eyes gazed at Moro with a sort of patience yet anger.

Moro didn't look at her, "Yes… But it wasn't my fau-"

"Be quiet Moro," Moro bit her lip and sighed.

"I know it wasn't your fault, it was that ninja," Moro remained silent and then looked at the wolf who chuckled and walked over to her and touched her nose to Moro's "It's fine, Moro," "But I have been successful on the rest of my missions," "Maybe, but everyone fails at something," Moro didn't reply but buried her face in the wolfs black fur, her own white hair standing out completely against it.

Moro heard something and pulled away from Shizuku and pulled up her mask before stepping back, "I suggest you leave, Mother," the wolf chuckled "Your turning out to be quite the wolf leader, Moro," she then left.

Moro sighed, "Come out of that bush Kyo, your starting to annoy me," she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

/Why is it they hide when I know they are there/ She thought

Kyo sighed, standing up he made his watch through the bushes. Placing a hand on a knife that was strapped to his leg. She looked very young, almost too young for a ninja.

"Listen, you are the true annoyance here." He unstrapped the knife twirling it in his hand.

Moro raised an eyebrow, "Ah, am I now? What a shame," she clasped her hands behind her back and walked to the edge of the water, completely calm, and almost seemed completely unprepared to fight.

"I expect mother is angry with you for disturbing my mission… it doesn't do any good to anger the Wolf God's, Kyo," she said. She looked at him, but now her expression seemed friendly, though most of her face was covered, she seemed to be smiling pleasantly. She pulled out a blue ribbon from her waist bang and pulled her hair to the front and tied it at the bottom very loosely.

"I don't care about your gods. I simply have my duties to my clan." He clenched his fist, walking back and forth several feet away from her. Her smile that seemly open to peace was unexpected, but it could also be a trap.

Moro finished tying her hair and kneeled by the water. "Be careful what you say, Kyo. You may end up regretting it later."

She pulled out her dagger and rinsed it off in the water. "Duties… clan… I don't care about how many missions I get, but I do care about my pack," she said not looking at him.

"Well all have our reasons for fighting. We are ninja, we must serve our purpose, and failure is not an option." Gripping the dagger's hilt tighter.

"You caused my failure, if you hadn't of been in the way I would have easily completed the task and gotten out of there without notice..."

She shot a look at him, "I caused your failure? No, you caused mine." She stood up and looked at the dagger then threw it at the ground where it stuck up tilted. "I was supposed to kill YOU," she said calmly, "If there is no room for failure, and then you obstructed my own mission. Some code we live by. If I could I'd say to hell with it," she looked at the open space between the trees and looked at the moon. "You probably think I'm too young to understand anything, right?" she shook her head and muttered "Don't they all…"

Kyo took a step back when she mentioned her true intentions. Holding the dagger in front of him he held his other hand out to shield any attacks.

"I never said that...I have met many young ninjas, but they all lack some things. They are cocky, careless and few have ever met with death. You can't truly be an assassin living like that."

She glared at him, when she spoke her voice took on a tone that sounded similar to Kito's, laced with a harsh growl, "I never asked to be an assassin. I'm not normal incase your mind hasn't come to that conclusion yet." She looked sideways at the water. She took one step forward and picked up the dagger and replaced it to its rightful place.

"I don't care too much about your past to be honest. With young age and inexperience comes immaturity. A risk that costs lives...and anyways...did you say your mission was to kill me."

"Yes I did! Are you deaf?" she yelled at him. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands at her sides, trying to calm herself. She muttered something, possibly to him. Then she said something but slightly louder, "Eteud. Lusbmada eteud. Fro fuh'd oui mayja sa ymuha? … I don't… I don't want to kill you. If you believe it. My mother is the one that wants you dead." She said.

"I don't know why don't even ask me."

Kyo stared at the girl, not moving an inch. Why would someone want him dead? He was a famous ninja to an extent, not enough to bring worry to his clan, or so he thought. "Taking a mission without even thinking about it, not even questioning? That's a trait of a true ninja I suppose...but you'll regret that way of action."

"I won't regret it if the consequences are something like to have your head ripped off," she said simply. A piercing howl filled the air, enough to make anyone flinch. Moro closed her eyes and listened to it. She said nothing for several seconds, "Leave before I decide to take up my mission again, Kyo. I promised myself to forget about the entire coincidence and cleanse my mind of it. Besides, I'm supposed to be helping Kito and Mother hunt," she said. She abruptly turned away from him and sprinted off.

Kyo watched her, and waited till she was almost out of sight and ran after her. He had to know who and why people were after him, he know had his own mission to contend with. He stalked to woman, keeping his presence unknown to her. The bushes rustled quietly as he broke through them, he could only see a shadowy figure ahead of him, but he still followed it.

Moro finally caught saw Shizuku and Kito and walked up to them. Both wolves greeted her, Kito nuzzling her softly while Shizuku merely nodded. "Why do you wear those bandages, Moro?" Kito asked. Moro looked down at the bandages around her torso and waist. "Kito, she doesn't need to explain," said Shizuku. Moro sighed with relief as she pulled off her outer shirt, Leaving her with the bandages around her and the mask which she initially refused to remove and a black skirt. She jumped up on Kito's back and scratched him between his ears. She pulled out a long spear and sighed, "Let's go, I had a bad day, I don't need it to get worse by not catching anything," she said.

Kyo watched them from afar, dropping in on their conversation. The wolf was pretty big she was riding, as well as the other one. Getting caught now would end badly. "Hmm...hunting. I don't have time to follow her all day damn it...where is her home?"

Shizuku stopped Kito from running off, "Kito I need to speak with Moro," she said patiently. "You already did by the lake," Shizuku growled and Kito quieted, allowing Moro to dismount. "Howl when you've caught something Kito," she said. Kito took off running. Shizuku sighed and laid down on the ground. "Come here Moro," Moro sat in front of her and didn't look at her. "Moro, you do know your not… well… really my daughter do you?" Moro didn't say anything and refused to look at her. "Moro. I've never told you this but, when you were a baby, your parents died in a fire. Before your mother died however, she saw me and not wanting you to perish, tossed you at my feet. She passed away saying your name, your REAL name. DO you know what that is? Hm?" she asked gently. Moro shook her head, "It's Sayuri," Moro looked up at her, "Sayuri? That is too sweet a name for me. Much too sweet, as I am not," "Indeed. Are you happy with us? Living with us?" Moro sighed not sure what to say.

Kyo sighed, darting around the, making his way up a large tree. Peering through the tree tops he listened in again. "So...this wolf is her mother...the one who wants me.." He Over heard the story about the girl as well, but he didn't ponder on it. Right now the only thing he needed to worry about was this damned wolf. He leaned over the tree branch, preparing to pounce on his newly aquired target.

Shizuku sighed, "Moro, I'm getting old, and I love you but if I die one day you need to take care of your little brother, Kito. You know he is still only a pup and is liable to hurt himself," moro Nodded.

Kyo sighed after hearing the somehwat sad proposition. He couldn't let that get the best of him though, this wolf was a danger to him and his people. Lunging off the tree, he landed on the ground. Several feet away from the wolf and girl. Turning around he smirked at them, dager drawn. "Well, I suppose your the one who wanted my head?"

Moro froze and then grabbed her spear and crouched low, ready to fight him. Shizuku put a paw infront of her, "No Moro," Moro growled and tried to move but Shizuku wouldn't allow her that movement. "Do what you must, Kyo," Moro stared at Shizuku in shock. "Mother… you… you can't," she said quietly. "You cannot tell a god what to do and not do Moro,"

Kyo glared at the wolf, ignoring Moro. "Do as I wish? Listen, I want to know why you put a price on my head. What do I have to do with anything, I have no intentions of slaying you as long as the need does not arise. If it will is up to your response."

Shizuku didn't reply and waited a few moments before speaking, this time it was harsh, and it seemed to scare Moro into covering her head. "Look, I am much too old and I feel my need to die coming and getting stronger and stronger. I have no reason to live anymore, and a god takes all their secrets with them to the grave. I have lived long enough, for thousands of years I have protected every child that cried and mercifully spared the ones who asked. I do not need to answer to a pathetic human like you," Moro was shaking now but was on the verge of tears as she heard what Shizuku said.

"Heh...pathetic human. You are very iggnorant wolf, but I do not care about your life or what good deeds you have done. Either tell me why you wish for me to be dead, or i'll simply end this by taking your head back and mounting it on our walls..." He clenched his fists as he spoke, his words growing harsher and harsher.

"Why should a god answer to a lesser being? I do not even answer to my son… or Moro and they are the only family I have. I wouldn't tell Moro anything BECAUSE of the fact she's human! I am not ignorant. If anything you are. Too blinded by your foolish pride to see what is right in front of you. If you had seen us in the forest days ago you would have merely assumed me and my son would attack Moro when infact we merely play together. Too blinded by your pride of being a ninja to see anything. I have lived so long I know when to tell arrogance from anything else, and you are the most arrogant and thick headed pig I have ever seen. You are just like the Boar gods, to blind by their own pride. The last one standing in battle would continue charging forward blindly, much like you would do whatever it takes, just do it Kyo" Shizuku growled and it rolled into a sharp bark. Moro clutched Shizuku's leg and held on to her, and didn't care if Shizuku would hurt her for defying her.

"Stupid wolf, you know nothing of me. So don't judge me, I am not aggorgant. I don't think highly of myself, but I do know my skills. I do nothing for myself, I do it for my clan. As a ninja I am not a human, I am a tool. Maybe a self proclaimed god such as yourself should learn a little bit more before shooting your mouth off."

"Self proclaimed god!" she charged up to him and raised her paw, pinning him down to the ground and she bent down and roared straight in his face, "YOU SAY I KNOW NOTHING OF YOU YET YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME AND HAVE THE COMPLETE AND DIVINE RIGHT TO JUDGE ME! HOW DARE YOU I WISH YOU WOULD CRY OUT SO I COULD SILENCE YOU BY CRUSHING YOUR SKULL IN MY TEETH!" she roared again and Moro ran and tried to pull her off "Mother! STOP!" she glared at Kyo, "Let me take care of him!" Shizuku growled harshly. "Moro you'll get hurt-" "MOTHER I AM NOT A PUP!" she screamed at her. Shizuku stared at Moro and growled reluctantly but didn't remove her large paw.

Kyo smirked, a chuckle emerging from his lips. "Do you think I am afraid of you? I don't fear death itself, if It is my time to die then so be it, but I won't go down without a fight. All I asked was to know of why you wanted me dead, and you chopped me down because of my race. At the same time you are underestimateing me."

That moment a gun shot pierced through the silence. Moro froze and turned her gaze to look at Shizuku, who was now bleeding and pressing down harder on Kyo. "Mother…" Shizuku fell over and was breathing shallowly. Moro yelled and looked around and spotted a hunter and immediately threw her spear at him, piercing him through the skull. Moro kicked Kyo visciously out of the way and screamed at him "BECAUSE OF YOU YOU DREW MY MOTHERS ATTENTION AWAY FROM POTENTIAL DANGER!" she kicked him harder and ran to Shizuku's side and buried her face where the hole was, blood smeared her face. She leaned down and sucked the blood out and spit it out once, and then the second time she spit it out on Kyo. Shizuku finally calmed and looked sadly at Moro, "I told you I could feel my time coming Moro…" she then passed away. Moro looked down at the ground and then stood up lightly. She walked toward her outer shirt which she carelessly threw on the ground and pulled it on. She walked back over to Kyo and then looked at him. Blood was all over her face, sliding down her face, mixed with tears. She yelled and kicked him, "GET UP!" she screamed.

Kyo slowly stood up, holding his side where she had kicked. "Damn it...I wanted answers." Brushing himself off, he walked over to where his dagger laid when the wolf had jumped of him and strapped it back to his leg. "Its not my fault the dog let her guard down...anyways. Im sorry for your loss, I didn't expect her to die."

She growled and in a instant was shoving him against a tree holding a dagger firmly to his neck. "Your not sorry. Ninja-" she pressed harder on the knife "Are never sorry." Blood dripped down her face, "As if you would have spared her life. You intended to kill her anyway so the threat would be eliminated. I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now, I've come a long way from being a small child unable to realize the difference between a wolf mother and a human one." She let go and glared at him, "Help me move the body or I swear by the gods I'll kill you,"

"You have truely misjudged me. I had no intentions of killing her unless I needed to. I don't slay people for no reason, that is unhonorable." Grabbing the knife, blood trinkled down his hand as he pushed it away from his neck. Jerking it out of her hand he threw it to the down, glareing at her. "You need to learn to calm down. You need to learn manners little girl." Walking over to the body he lifted the upper part of the corpse, dragging it into the woods slowly. Grunting as he did.

She glared at him and took off to help him, "I said help me, not do it for me you idiot, and I'm not a little girl, and I'm not weak," she muttered under her breath as she sighed and picked up the legs with ease. She had seemed to be over the death of Shizuku quite quickly. She heard a very slight noise up in the trees and saw Kito, jumping from branch to branch. He finally jumped down beside her and stared at Shizuku. He promptly whined but Moro swatted his nose, "Hush Kito," she said harshly. Kito fell silent and noticed Kyo and growled, causing Moro to swat him again, "I said shut up," she said quietly, without feeling, "You should be greatful to him," "Why?" Kito asked clearly upset. Moro sighed, "Because he is helping your sister carry Mother, RESPECTFULLY," she said. Kito mumbled something, and once again Moro swatted him on the nose. This time Kito had to stop and sneeze and scratch his nose. "Idiot…" she said under her breath.

Kyo ignored the bickering two and kept dragging the corpse. After reaching a deep part of the woods he dropped his side, looking around. "Do you think this is far enough? If so we'll need a shovel. She needs a proper burial instead of just rotting away here..."

Moro sighed and thought about it for a second, "This is fine," she said. Kito looked at Kyo and sneezed again, "I should dig it," "Kito you can't dig on your ow- "Yes I can, Moro," Moro was taken aback by Kito's sharp reply but accepted it with silence. Kito immediately sniffed the ground and stopped, "Father was buried right here," he placed a paw on the ground. "Next to it then?" asked moro. Kito nodded slowly and started to dig. Moro sighed and sat down at the base of a tree, "Now what… I have no clan…" she looked down at the ground and thought what she was going to do about finding a clan. She finally yelled in frustration and pulled her hair, "WHY IS THIS SO HARD!" Kito stopped and stared at her. Moro blinked, "… Sorry," she continued to look down. Kito sniffed. He walked over to Shizuku and pushed her large body into the hole, it was a difficult task but he managed to do it.

Kyo sighed, kneeling before the grave he said a prayer, then spoke some words. "I wish I had gotten my answers, and that we could have settled things." Rasing back up, looked over at moro. He walked over towards he and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you probably blame me for this. If you wish revenge on me so be it, I don't blame you."

She shook her head, "it's what she wanted. She wanted to be with him. She had been suffering a long time from sadness." She said as she watched Kito put the last part of dirt in place and patted it down with his large paw. Moro suddenly had a thought, "What would it take for me to join your clan?" she asked him quietly. She looked at him with curious yellow eyes. Kito walked over and whined "But Moro, you can't leave me,"

Kyo sighed, closing his eyes. "You don't want to be part of my clan. Trust me, the life of a tool is a pathetic one. You should make something of your life...anyways. Since I failed my mission you would be the one to blame, and you would be slain."

"I don't care," she said scratching Kito's muzzle. "But then again, you made me fail mine didn't you?" she said looking at him. She sighed "Now my mask is all bloody…" she sighed and pulled it off. She wiped her face with the backof her hand as best she could. Kito licked her face once, causing her to splutter, "No Kito," she pushed his face away and untied her hair. It was slightly bloody as well. "Oh… great…"

Kyo laughed. "Listen, its better to just avoid my clan. For your sake, if you died because of me that would put more of a weight for me to carry." Walking over to the grave, he pulled out his dagger and stabbed it into the grave at the head. "but at the same time I can't let go on and die..."

"I need a clan, and that's that," she pulled her hair out of the ribbon and it tumbled down to her feet. Kito sniffed at it and motioned to bite it but she glared at him, and he backed off. "I need to wash my hair…" she said, Kito laughed, "Then go to the lake," she stuck her tongue out at him. "fine, but I rather liked my hair red," she said thoughtfully.

"You are truely oblivious aren;t you? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE AFTER THIS? She didn't raise you so you go out and die! You little immature..." At that moment he shut his mouth, eyes taking quick glances around the forest. His body stilled as so did the noise. Dashing towards Maro, he tackled her to the ground, nearly mission several shurikens aimed for her. "Damn it, they are

here already."

Moro rolled her eyes, "Would you be courteous enough to get off me? I'm not a little girl, much like I've said before." She pulled up her bloody mask over her nose and pulled out two longs ropes with daggers all along it. She wipped it on the ground sharply and stood in defense. Her eyes darted from different places rather quickly.

Kyo stood up, eyes glancing around the forest. Quickly dodgeing to his right, he missed several shurikens now aimed for him, unforunately one hit him in the leg. Kneeling down to the ground, and letting out a small groan of pain. He pulled the sharp object out, throwing back to its origin. A laugh echoed through the woods, one that could be heard almost a mile away. (continueing)

A man appeared, almost from thin air. His body was shrouded within a ragged cloak, even his face was hidden by darkness. Kyo muttered one word. "Rendah..."

Moro blinked. She growled lowly and narrowed her eyes. She was oddly tempted to bite his arms or head off… but she didn't want Kyo to know anything about her. At least not yet. She looked at Kyo then back at the man, not really sure what to do. She could tell he would probably outmatch her. She swung the rope sharply at him hoping at least to injure him.

The man ;et out a chuckle as he jumped back. At a speed that would seem invisable to the naked and untrained eye. "Little girl...You should really think before you act. That was very reckless, don't you agree kyo?"

Kyo stood up, ignoring the wound. "What the hell are you doing here...?" He didn't expect this. And why did Rendah attack him? They were of the same clan, whatever the reason was. This was't good.

Moro growled. The urge to bite him was almost unbearable. She stared at them both, but seemed to be straining herself to not to attack. She gripped the rope tightly in her hand. It started to cut into her hands. She cracked her neck slightly, leaving her head tilted to one side. A noise caused her to look in a different direction, drawing her attention to Kito. He was motioning for her to run and come to him but she didn't move. Kito howled eerily. She still wouldn't budge from her spot. Kito finally left, leaving her alone with the two ninja. "You're the one who said your clan wouldn't be happy with me… or you for failing. Use your head," she said sharply.

"You stay out of this girl! Learn to keep your mouth shut." Kyo snapped at her. Right now wasn't the time for sarcasm. Turning his attention back to Rendah, he drew another dagger from his leg.

"Heh, wow your almost as immature at her.." The man disappeared in almost an insant, appearing behind Moro. Letting out another laugh, he lowered his head next to hers, whispering to her. "Your a little slow..."

"Get away from me you bastard," she quickly pulled out a dagged and shoved it into his stomach before darting away from him as quickly as she could. She watched him and narrowed her eyes.

The man fell over, grabbing his stomach. "Oh...gah...you got me..." He fell over, laying motionless. Then, another frightening laugh echoed through th forest, and the apparnt ninja faded away. "Little girl...Little girl.." A voice spoke. "Did you really think I would be as careless as that?" Another wave of shuirksn was sent towards her from the tree tops

"Damn it, DON'T BE SO CARELESS." Kyo screamed at her after the body faded away, and before he could react another large wave was sent towards Moro. Not taking the time to think of an alternative, he darted over towards her. Grabbing her into a hug-like position, letting the almost dozen blades stab into his body.

Moro threw him aside and quickly pulled out the blades. She looked at the other ninja and growled, "I realized you weren't careless as that, but I never expected this idiot to protect me," she said kicking Kyo. Moro chuckled, "You really shouldn't make me angry…" she said. She cracked her neck again. It seemed like her own bones cracked into different positions. In a matter of Moro threw him aside and quickly pulled out the blades. She looked at the other ninja and growled, "I realized you weren't careless as that, but I never expected this idiot to protect me," she said kicking Kyo. Moro chuckled, "You really shouldn't make me angry…" she said. She cracked her neck again. It seemed like her own bones cracked into different positions. In a matter of seconds Moro the girl wasn't standing there, and instead a large, pure white wolf was standing there, growling menacingly at Rendah. "Your move," she said chuckling.

Kyo spit out some blood, it was dripping from his mouth. "Damn it...I didn't do that for you to throw your life away." He weakly tried to stand up, looking at her new form. "The...no nevermind." He let out a cough, brining him back to his knees. "I'll hold him off, you can't fight this guy. He is one of the most elite ninja of our clan."

Moro turned around and roared at him. She clenched her teeth and growled, "Your in no position to fight you stupid boy," she said. If anything, she had the temper of Shizuku when taunted, "And besides," she turned her large head to look at Rendah , "Right now, I'm not a ninja of a lower status… now am I?" Her muscles tensed slightly, then relaxed, as if she was thinking of her next move.

"Some Children just don't know when to give up do they Kyo? She has the courage of a champion but the intelligence for a toddler." Rendah walked foreward, tossing his ragged cloak aside. Under the torn rags was a man, with firey red hair and dress in black. Holding his hand out, he chanted a spell. Shadows swarmed around his arm, fousing in his palm. After a few moments a hilt formed within his hand, and the blade erupted only a moment after.

Moro chuckled very uncaringly "I'm not a child, and I'm not human," she said. "what do you intend to do with that? Stab me? Strike my head off? I would honestly like to see you try. But not on my mother's grave," she said, almost kindly, but a sense of tension and hate was clearly there in her.

Kyo was still on his knees, coughing up blood. He couldn't do anything in this situation, casting a spell would surely do nothing but kill him in this weakned state. "Moro, please...run...you don't understand..."

Rendah looked at the blade, his reflection shining on his dark metal surface. "You're pretty cocky, i'm surprised you haven't even heard of me..." he swung the blade, a massive stream of energy rushed towards Moro. "You need to learn to keep that ego down, it will be the end of you."

She dodged the stream of energy easily and quickly. "I have never heard of you, because I have never cared about humans," she said. She sprinted at him and grabbed his torso between her teeth and bit him hard while shaking her head side to side harshly. She thought she heard several ribs crack, but it was probably only what she wanted to happen. She finally let her grip go as she swung her head to one side. "Yours is the worst flesh I've ever tasted," she said, licking her teeth as if it would get rid of the horrid taste.

Moro blinked and leaped onto a branch on a tree, high above them. She balanced easily and leapt off and bit Rendah's arm. She slammed him down with her paw and yanked her head one way, ripping it. She spit it out and roared in his face "You may have sustained injuries but have you ever had a limb ripped off?" she hissed in his face threateningly. She spat out the blood in her mouth, "Disgusting… all humans are disgusting," she said growling.

Renah laughed, not even making a scream at the pain. "We've came this far..and you have seen what type of powers I use...and yet. You make mistakes such as this..." Another laugh escaped his lips, as his body transformed from a corpse to an entire row of spikes. Pierceing through Moro's Wolf-Like body. "I control shadows, and thus. I can create shadows of myself. You never know what you are truely attacking until it is too late." The voice once again came from the forest, Remdah himself was hidden amongst the trees. "You have little experience in real combat with ninja like Kyo and I, and with that you fail to realize your limits."

Moro didn't flinch at the pain and she leapt away. She growled and spat out some blood and growled. She jumped up on a branch and looked at Kyo, "Fine, I'm listening, you can die, I want to live another day," she said, darting off on the branches. She finally came back to the lake and crawled into the water and rested her head on the banks of the lake. She growled as the water touched her wounds. She was her human form again, curled up in the water. Kito padded over quietly and nudged her, "Moro?" "Go away Kito," she said slapping his nose.

Rendah laughed after moro escaped. "Well Kyo, looks as if the very girl you tried to protect could care less about your life. Your pathetic protective nature sickens me." And with that the voice disappered, leaving the bloody Kyo dying on the grass.

Moro finally stood up and sighed. Kito nuzzled her body attempting to dry her off. She pushed his head away and sighed. "I feel bad for leaving Kyo…" "Then go get him," Moro blinked "I thought you hated humans," 'I did too… before I accepted you were one," Moro patted him on the head. She darted back to where he was and saw him. She ran over to him and shook him, "Kyo… Kyo come on I need you to stand up damnit," she said.

Kyo rolled over on his back, looking up at her. "I'll be fine...just go...They may send more ninja.." He quickly rolled back on his side as he coughed up some more blood. "Listen...the stab wounds isn;t what is killing me. They were posioned, my death has been written. There is nothing you can do."

She slapped him and had a frustrated look on his face, "Cut the melodramatic crap. You know what? Fine, if you wont stand up I'll CARRY YOU," she picked him up with ease, "You had better get comfortable because I am not stopping if you happen to be nearly falling off, got it?" she shot at him angrily. Without another word she took off running, listening intently to sounds around her, making sure no one followed.

"Listen...just stop. There isn't anything you can do damn it..." His head lay on her shoulder, his eyes beginning to close. Kyo's entire body was weakening from blood loss. "Moro...please forget me. As a ninja it is my duty to kill, protect, and die. I'm just serveing my purpose."

"And as a human your purpose is to live, care, and protect. Much like you did to protect me, now shut up and wake up," she said. A whistling noise of an arrow hit her ears and before it got near her, she changed her path so it didn't hit her. "Some damn clan you joined, Kyo…" she said frustratedly. "It's true what they say… no honor among murderers,"

"My clan was simply doing what was for their better interest..yet their actions were a little dark..." His eyes began to close as he passed out, his entire body going limp.

Moro sighed "A LITTLE dark? Come on Kyo, you know better than that." She promptly stopped and tried to move him up so he wouldn't fall "Would you wake up! Geez, it's hard enough carrying you… geez your heavier than Kito! And Kito is a huge wolf, how much do you eat?" she said angrily, before dodging a shuriken that sailed through the air easily. She continued to run, "If you don't toughen up I will have to cut those wounds open MYSELF to get that poison out," she said roughly.

Kyo opened his eyes sligthly, still very groggy from the posion. "Its already passed too much...i'm becoming useless baggae. It would be better if you let me off here to deal with the attackers and you kept going..." He said Purposely fallivg off of her back. He landed with a loud thud as he hit the ground, laying motionless

Moro stopped, "if you don't come I'll wait. And I really don't care if I die, I'll die protecting WHOEVER I see fit. And that is you, since right now your pretty much useless," she said. She caught an arrow that came near her and snapped it in half. "I hate people who over dramatize…"

Kyo laughed, standing up as if he gained new strength. "I"m not quiet useless yet..." Several arrows came towards him, and in the instant before they hit their target. Kyo thrusted his palm intot he ground, shattering the wooden sticks into spilnters. "As you can see...I can handle myself..."

"Shut up Kyo, for a ninja your really too much of a hero, you know?" she said. Her hair tumbled out of the ribbon as she whirled around and caught another shuriken. "Forget fighting, just get your ass moving," she said roughly grabbing his hand and darting off.


End file.
